That night
by couldwellbein
Summary: That night. Set after the Gravedigger.


_**Okay so im sat at home and i cant watch Bones. What else can I do? This is basically just whats coming to me now. **_

Booth and Brennan sat in the car in silence. Brennan was covered in mud from head to toe and hadn't spoken since she had been rescued from the gravedigger - i trying experience for the both of them. He knew she was scared and upset, because when he arrived at her appartment he walked round to open her door. She quietly got out and didn't comment on his alpha-male tendancies. When he walked her up to the door, she didnt say "Im fine Booth" or "Im a big girl. I dont need walking to my own door". She just let him.

As they reached the the door, she searched her pockets for her keys. _Damn._

"I dont have my keys" she said quietly.

Booth pulled out a spare he had. He always kept it on him, just in case. He opened the door and followed her inside, closing the door behind him. She turned to face Booth,

"Thank you" she said almost in a whisper. "You can go now if you want."

"What do you want Bones?"

She was silent for a moment, thinking about her answer. She wanted him to stay. _Did she? _Yes. _Why? _Because I need him. _But you're Temperance Brennan. _So..? _You dont depend on anyone, you dont let anyone in. _I can change though, it is

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones?"

_Oh crap. I just spoke outloud. I didn't mean to. Well say something, you're stood here looking like an idiot. _

"Bones?"

"Will you stay?"

His heart swelled. She had built up the courage to ask him.

"Of course Bones. Why dont you go and shower, I'll make us a cup of coffee. Okay?"

She nodded silently, turned and walked to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later, Booth was sat drinking his coffee, when he realised he hadnt heard the water running. He put his cup down and stood up.

"Bones?" he called through the door. The only sound he heard was a muffled heave. "Bones I'm coming in"

He slowly opened the door and looked for Bones.

"Bones" he said quietly. "Oh Bones"

He walked into the room quickly and sat down next to her. Her hands were clutching the toilet seat, her body shaking with her heaves. Booth placed his hand on her back and made gentle circular movements. They did this for ten minutes, until she eventualy stopped. Booth stood up and filled a nearby glass with cold water from the tap. He handed it to her, not suprised to see her hand shaking when she put it to her mouth. Booth helped her up.

"Im sorry" she said quietly. "You didnt have to see that."

"Don't be ridiculous Bones. What made you sick?"

Tears instantly filled her eyes and she tried unsucessfully to blink them away.

"Its nothing, I'm fine. Probably just something I ate."

"Temperance." She turned to face him. "Please."

A single tear fell down her cheek.

"I thought...thought about 'him', how he nearly got me. How he nearly took me out of this world, how my life was over. How I nearly never saw you again" she furiously swiped at the tears betraying her wishes. "And he's still out there." With that her legs gave way and she fell. Booth quickly caught her and brought her into his embrace. He huged her and rocked her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

After a few minutes, Booth picked her up and walked into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled off her shoes.

"Forget about the shower" he said. "Do that in the morning. Just sleep for now, you've had a hard day." He pulled back the covers and she crawled underneath, not bothering to get changed. He tucked her in and turned off the lamp. "Ill be out here if you need me. Anything at all, you wake me up okay. Promise me."

"I promise" she whispered.

"Okay then. Goodnight Bones."

"Booth?"

He stopped suddenly, and turned back around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Stay in here please?"

"Sure thing."

He kicked off his shoes and turned off the living room light, before closing the bedroom door. He slid on top of the covers and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest with out saying anything.

"Thank you Seeley."

"Shh. Just sleep. Good night Temperance." He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

That was the night they grew stronger. Temperance Brennan opened herself to her partner, and he accepted. He didnt question why she was doing it, but there was no need for reasoning. She wasnt in control that night, and Booth was proud to say that he was the one who comforted her and stayed with her. That night, only one thing mattered: the strongest friendship.


End file.
